A Job To Remember
by Balancednicoletta
Summary: Set in an AU where Freddy Newandyke is a criminal, he takes a job that he assumes he's prepared for but winds up shocked by how it actually transpires and what he gets himself wrapped up in. Orange was originally in it for the money but then he met Mr. White.
1. Chapter 1

Freddy Newandyke was still rather new to the crime business. His most notable role had been that of serving as a body guard of sorts for protecting criminals in illegal handoffs. He would get them from point A to point B safely whilst they delivered what one could easily assume were illegal substances like drugs and the like. It was a risky job and it never got any easier but it paid well, and for a young man like himself living in a dingy one bedroom apartment, he would take all the money he could get.

He wasn't very close with his family and when they _would_ interact, it was usually through letters or post cards. They had drifted apart years ago, back when he was still in college so they were unaware of his current profession (not that he'd even consider telling them in the first place, of course). It was just one less thing to worry about when getting involved in something so dangerous and possibly even life damaging.

Despite the dangers that came with it, Freddy quite enjoyed it. He had always been big into action flicks and super heroes so being some sort of man in action himself was sort of like a check off of this bucket list. He could put on whatever persona he liked and receive respect accordingly, though it didn't _always _work out in his favor. He had had a few clients whom of which disdained him for no reason at all. Atleast, that's how it seemed to him. The most he could do was suck it up and pull through with the job.

Thus far, he'd yet to run into any trouble with authorities. The trade offs were discreet. He had dreamt of the day where he'd live out some cool action sequence like the ones he'd seen in movies but in reality, if he was ever thrust into a situation of that sort, he wouldn't have a single clue what to do with himself. The most action he'd truly witnessed was a dispute between some criminals in which they both wound up drawing their guns. Luckily, no one was harmed and the transaction was executed successfully in the end, but Freddy was still ashamed of himself for freezing up in the middle of the situation when _he _could have been the one to intervene and put a stop to it.

What Joe Cabot saw in him he didn't know. Perhaps the man respected the fact that Freddy knew his way around a gun or maybe he just wanted someone expendable to carry out lighter jobs. Either way, he made decent money by doing it and that was really all that mattered.

—-

Freddy sits in Cabot's office, lips pursed as he takes a drag from his smoke. Joe had been informing Freddy of his next job but he was hardly listening. All he _really _needed to know was when and where and that was it. However, the crime boss seemed a little more adamant about this case than the others.

"You listenin' to me, Orange?!" The old man snaps, slapping a hand down onto his desk. "This ain't a light case, kid. You could get your fuckin' head blown off."

"You say that about every job." Freddy responds, pinching his cigarette between his fingers and exhaling smoke. His demeanor is extremely calm despite the conversation at hand.

"'Cause it's fuckin' true, ya idiot. But this ain't like all those other jobs, ya hear? It's more dangerous than that." He explains. "The man you're gonna be tailin' is one I've known for _years _an' throughout those years, he's made a ton'a enemies while carryin' out jobs for me. He's a real loyal fella. We've been doin' all we can to keep talk of this upcomin' job on the down low but there're always gonna be some goons around listenin' in, which is _why _I need ya to be extra careful."

Freddy leans over to extinguish his cigarette in the ashtray sitting upon Joes desk. "Sounds scary." He hums curiously.

"You better know it is. Now lose the smart attitude or I'll lose it for ya. This is serious n' if you get hurt or _die_, just know it's 'cause ya didn't take my word for it. He's got some real important shit he's transportin' and it's gonna be a longer trip. You _can't _fuck this up."

Staring at Joe, Freddy gives a wordless nod and just as he's getting up, another person enters the room.

"Oh, _oh_. So this is the fella you're sendin' to work with Larry, huh?" The man sounds as he steps into the office, giving an amused smirk.

"Eddie, ya moron! Ya ain't supposed to be usin' his _name_." Joe hisses.

"Oh, right. My bad." Eddie rolls his eyes. "So this is the guy you're sendin' to work with _White_."

"That's better." Joe says. "And yes. This is Orange."

Eddie gives a snicker at that. "Orange? Look, daddy, I know you're pretty strict about nicknames for jobs but why _colors_? They're way too forgettable."

"This ain't the time to be criticizing my methods, Eddie. Now before ya go rambling' on about somethin' ya don't understand in the paperwork I passed your way, escort your associate outta here, would ya?"

"Yeah, yeah...sure thing." Eddie looks to Orange and nods towards the door they had entered from before heading towards it. Freddy follows.

"You don't look all that tough to me. 'Specially not for _this _job." Eddie comments and Orange quirks a brow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asks. "I've done dozens of other jobs like this one. What, you think I can't handle it or something?"

"No, it's not that." Eddie shakes his head, pushing on the door and holding it open for the other man. "It's just... see, my father n' White are pretty close. Known eachother for quite some time."

"Yeah, your _daddy_ told me." Orange quips, smirking bemusedly at the dull stare Eddie shoots his way.

His expression softens after a few seconds and he can't help but chuckle. "A wise guy, huh? Guess daddy didn't pick some bland nobody, afterall." He gives the scrawnier male a firm pat on the back that knocks Freddy forward some. He has to stiffen his posture quickly in order to not look as though he'd nearly been knocked over.

"All I'm sayin'," Eddie continues. "Is that White's got a history. I'm sure my dad told ya all about it. I'd be careful if I were you." He warns. By the time the conversation has concluded, the both of them are standing on the front porch of Joe's large estate. Eddie gives him one last smile before turning to headback inside, leaving Freddy to go his own way and ponder the job given to him.

What made it so different from the rest? Who was this _Larry _guy and why did he receive so many warnings about him? This was raising some major red flags and Freddy was beginning to wonder if it was such a wise idea to have accepted the job in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

_Morning of the job..._

Freddy had been mentally preparing himself for this job ever since he woke up that morning. This was common for him when it came to carrying out these jobs but this one was different. He felt just a little too on edge. Usually he'd be able to convince himself that it would be a piece of cake and that nothing would go wrong and here he'd been trying to remind himself that he'd done tons of jobs like this before and that it was no big deal, but after recalling Joe's and Eddie's warnings, it wasn't that simple to put his mind at ease.

The time came to where he'd have to take off and meet up with the man he'd be working with and Freddy hastily prepares. He tucks a small pistol in his boot and uses his pant leg to cover it up. Then he tucks another one into the waste ban of his pants should he need easier access to his firearm. With that, he turns to head out but stops when he sees himself in the mirror on the wall beside his front door. The man steps closer, brushing his hair back and observing the features of his face. Then his eyes wander to the reflection of his body. Did it scream intimidating? He was kind of scrawny and the wife beater he wore along with his jeans weren't particularly professional. Quickly, Freddy heads into his room to find something more fitting for the job, _a suit_. After changing, he hides his guns on his person and then walks out the door, fully prepared this time — or so he feels like.

—

Anxiety bubbles in his chest as he approaches the rendezvous point. Two cars currently resided in the lot from what he could tell. He had taken the back roads as requested so they could meet at the back of the building so as not to be spotted by passing authorities. As the young criminal parks his car and gets out, he walks over to the Pontiac. The driver leans over the passenger seat to roll down the window.

"Oh, ya made it. For a hot minute I was sure ya pussied out on me." The man says.

"Are you Mr. White?" Freddy asks.

"Are _you _Mr. Orange?" He asks back. Freddy quirks a brow before giving a nod.

"Thought so. Your hair kinda have it away." Mr. White jokes, referring to the way the kids strawberry blonde hair appeared orange in the light.

The younger man leans against the open window, looking inside of the car. "Where are the goods?"

"Under the seat. Got a special little compartment for 'em so as to throw the cops of should they search us. But that ain't gonna happen..._right_?" Mr. White asks for confirmation, not because he sounds curious but it's as though he wants to make sure that Freddy is on the same page as him. This was Freddy's moment. The moment where his character, Mr. Orange, would kick in. The cunning and oh so professional Mr. Orange. The sharp dressed, smooth criminal Mr. Orange.

"Hey, you're just minding the destination. I got your back, man. I've thrown cops off plenty'a times. Don't expect no problems from me." Mr. Orange assures with a small smirk. The older man smirks back in amusement but the interaction is cut short when another voice sounds in the lot. It had to have been one of the men from the other car.

"I'm sure whatever you got to say is important, Mr. Orange, but can we hurry this up? We're on a tight schedule an' I'd like to get this taken care of _before _the cops think to get involved." The tall scrawny man says, speaking quickly.

"You the guy who escorted White here?" Orange asks, turning to look at the other.

"No, I'm the guy who's helpin' to escort White to point B." He corrects. "I'm Mr. Pink." Says Mr. Pink.

"What? But— that's supposed to be _my _job." Orange looks to Larry questioningly, expecting an explanation.

"Listen, Joe n' Eddie weren't sure if you could do this on your own. Don't take it personally, it's for precaution. Havin' a coupla extra guys only helps the team—" The older man begins to explain but is interrupted by another character whom of which had just exited the other car.

"And _I'm _Mr. Brown." He greets.

"You're a little late on the introduction." Mr. Pink says, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Well, I still think it's important from my co-workers to know."

"_Associates_." Mr. Pink corrects, folding his arms over his chest.

"No, no, no," Mr. Orange starts, still caught off guard by the two other men who had seemingly jumped in on _his _mission. This meant he'd have to be splitting pay. This meant Joe and Eddie didn't trust him enough to carry out a serious mission. Freddy couldn't help his growing annoyance at these thoughts. "I'm supposed to be the only one keeping watch here." He says, looking back at Larry. "They said it was a hard job but that they were _sure _I could do it." Mr. Orange insists, his brows furrowed.

"Look, kid, it's a dangerous job. Don't take offense to it. F'anything, you should feel grateful that Joe cares enough about your safety to send a coupla extra goons to help out."

"_Goons_?" Pink interjects. "We're _professionals_." He states though one side glance at Brown makes him think to rephrase his words. "I am, atleast."

"What the hell makes me any less professional than you?" Brown asks, offended.

"I dunno, maybe it's all the _unprofessional _talk about the useless meanings of song lyrics and targeted audiences by the artists." Pink combats, rolling his eyes.

"Ya know what—" Brown starts but that's when Mr. White interrupts them.

"Jesus Christ, the both of ya sound like a coupla babies arguin' over a toy." White scolds. "Shut up, would ya? This is serious business and you two're already muckin' it up! We're on a tight schedule." Pink and Brown glance at one another, annoyance still present on their faces. "You know the drill. Get in your car and spot me from the back. Follow a few cars behind me so we don't look suspicious but always make sure I'm in your line of sight and I'll do the same. Orange, you're riding with me."

"What the hell am I gonna do?"

"You're gonna keep an eye on our surroundings while I pay attention to the road." White informs him. "It's gonna be a long drive. Two states away from here to be exact, so no whinin' and no stops unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Well now that you mention it, I kinda have to shit." Brown jokes.

"Do you _always _have to break a serious moment?" Pink asks.

"It's a nervous tick." He responds, giving a shrug. Pink rolls his eyes and heads back to the car

"You're driving." He tells Brown who seems all too eager to do so.

"Get in." Larry tells the younger man who obliges and slips into the passenger seat of the car. He notes Freddy's expression; he appeared defeated, as if he had been let down. "C'mon, kid." White tries. "It's all apart of the job, alright?"

"_No_," Freddy replies. "It's _not_. I thought Joe had more faith in me than this. Now we got a coupla... _children _tailing us and Joe thinks _I'm _not ready to do a job like this alone?" He asks incredulously.

"They'll grow on you." Larry assures, keeping a calm demeanor despite the tantrum his partner seemed to be throwing. He just needed to blow off some steam, Larry understood. He fiddles with the radio to find something good to listen to while they were on the road before pulling out of the lot, Pink and Brown trailing behind.

"Don't take it personally, kid. It's just business."


	3. Chapter 3

"I still think it'd make more sense for me to be in a car ahead of you. That way you'd have someone to spot you from in front and back."

"Yeah, but what am I s'posed to do if you don't catch somethin' in time and the pigs're focused on me? Besides, it's good to have someone I can alternate drivin' with so gettin' woozy at the wheel won't affect the mission. I _did_ say it was gonna be a long drive."

"Yeah, I guess so." Freddy gives a shrug, arm resting on the window sill of the door. Keeping a steady gaze out for any possible cops, wind blows in his face, causing him to squint and his hair to fall out of its neatened state, now nothing but a tussled mess. Sighing, he looks at Larry who appears to be focused on the road ahead.

"Sorry for bein' such a whiner. I'm not usually this way. I just thought—"

"This was all your job, I know. It's fine. Apology accepted." Mr. White flashes the other man a slight smile.

Orange half-heartedly smiles back. "Yeah... I'm just used to drivin' on my own but, uh... _anyhow, _s'there anything good on the radio?" He reaches for the dial and tunes through the stations. He stops on a channel familiar to him, K-Billy's, when an upbeat tune catches his attention.

'_Why do you build me up (build me up) buttercup, baby, just to let me down (let me down) and mess me around?'_

"Ah, I love this song." Orange mutters, his foot already beginning to tap at the floor board to the rhythm.

"Ain't this s'posed to be a _70's _radio station?" White asks.

"68's close enough." Orange responds cheekily, shrugging his shoulders.

"I guess so."

"What — you don't like it?"

"I dunno. It's a little too cutsie for my taste."

Freddy snickers at that.

"What's wrong with cutsie? You just get through a bad relationship or somethi— _wait, _hold that thought. This is my favorite part." The younger male cranks up the radio and sings along.

"_I'll be over at ten, ya told me time and again but you're late." _Freddy sings, peering at the other man with a teasing smirk. He raises his voice as he sings not just because this is his favorite part but because he thinks it'll be funny to annoy his counterpart. "_I wait around and then —" _he points to Larry, feigning an expectancy for him to sing the chorus which he doesn't. He just gives Mr. Orange a broad stare. "_I went to the door, I can't take anymore. It's not you, ya let me down again." _Orange continues.

Mr. White can't help but crack an amused smile at this. He rolls his eyes and looks away but Freddy had already spotted it.

"_Baby, baby, try to find," _He places a hand upon White's shoulder and gives it a squeeze as he sings along, a mockingly sultry gaze fixed on the larger man. White tenses up, caught off guard. He has to focus his gaze on the road now so as not to be distracted but it's hard considering the kids obnoxious singing. "_A little time and I'll make you mine. Hey, hey, heyyy. I'll be home. I'll be beside the phone waiting for you." _He retracts his hand, laughing to himself at Larry's reaction.

"It's growing on you." Freddy insists, eyeing the other smugly whilst turning the radio down some.

"Tch." Mr. White scoffs and then shakes his head, that smile returning. "I guess I could stand to have a tape with this song on it lyin' around." He says.

"That's what I thought. It's too catchy to just turn over." Mr. Orange smiles and turns his head to look out the window, quietly humming along to the tune of the song now. White can't help but sneak a glance at him as they come to a stop at a red light, eyeing his face and then allowing his eyes to fall upon his fingers as they tapped at the window sill of the door.

This ride was going to be longer for him than he had initially expected.


End file.
